A Bad Joke
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Gwenog tiene planes de venganza por la broma que le hizo Jocelind. Este fic participa en el reto tematico "Halloween en otra generación" del foro Provocaré Ravenclaw


**_Este fic participa en el Reto temático "Halloween en otra generación" del foro Provocaré Ravenclaw_**

**_Es Femslash quedan advertidos, y además la brecha de edad no existe, ambas tienen al rededor de veinte para arriba._**

**_Disclaimer: Harry potter, JK Rowling._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A Bad Joke<span>_**

**_Octubre _**

Mes del terror, de Halloween. Y Gwenog Jones no se creía nada de esas cosas, les parecían clichés tontos y sin sentidos.

Pero cuando entró en el vestidor luego de un día de lluvia y un agotador partido de práctica, estaba todo oscuro y las luces parpadeaban. Tenía que admitir que daba algo de miedo.

Por ello cuando quiso entrar, lo hizo lenta y cuidadosamente, pero no pudo evitar pegar un gran grito cuando de pronto apareció al fondo una chica de pelo negro largo y vestido blanco desgarrado, haciendo un gruñido espantoso. Ella casi tiene un paro cardíaco, le recordó exactamente a esa niña de los libros de terror que había leído de niña y nunca superó.

—No es gracioso…—Dijo débilmente, y creyó no ser escuchada, así que repitió—Que no es gracioso, deja eso ya seas quien seas a menos que quieras un buen golpe en la cara

Pero la cosa seguía acercándose y acercándose. Gwenog comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era algo bueno quedarse allí, así que lentamente sin poder evitarlo, se alejó de ella hacia la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero las luces se apagaron.

Y al prenderse la tenía en frente.

Pegó un gran grito que tuvo que oírse hasta la china.

Pero la chica de blanco le tapó la boca y se largó a reír a más no poder.

—Vamos no grites, shhh, llamarás la atención de todos—Le dijo aun riendo a carcajadas. Gwenog tardó un tiempo en recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo supo enseguida quién era.

—Maldita seas Jocelind Wadcock—Y la empujó a la chica que era feliz con su desgracia— Eres una tonta—Se molestó

La chica se acercó de nuevo solo para recibir otro empujón.

—Vamos, es Halloween tienes que ser más divertida que esto—Le dijo con una sonrisa

—Mejor te vas marchando que te mato—Pero la otra le silenció con un beso, uno dulce tierno y lento, de los que ella amaba.

No tenía idea de cuánto podía detestar a su novia.

En circunstancias poco usuales se enamoró de una de las rivales, era hermosa y divertida, aunque primero se odiaban a muerte.

Necesitaron que sus jefes les obligaran a que se llevaran bien para la prensa para que se enamoraran mutuamente.

—Te odio

—Yo también te amo

Pero las cosas no quedaron así, claro.

**_Diez días después_**

Cuando las fiestas habían terminado, no había manera de que sospechara de su venganza, porque la esperó el mismo día o máximo dos o tres días después pero no diez.

Así que el día que volvió a casa, Jocelind saludo esperando ver a su novia y ser recibida con cariño.

Pero en vez de eso, no la encontró por ninguna parte.

Y extrañada revisó toda la casa una segunda vez, para encontrar, que la chica yacía tirada en el suelo sangrando.

Asustada fue hacía ella enseguida

—Dios santo, ¡Gwenog!—Dijo e iba a llevársela de allí a San Mungo pero en vez de eso escuchó una cierra.

Una persona de sexo indefinido entró a la habitación con una cierra y una máscara

—… ¿Qué carajo?—Pensó y cuando la persona se acercó lo suficiente, ella estaba por gritar y transportarse a otra parte, aparecerse en San Mungo, pero en vez de eso, la persona se quitó la máscara, y resultó ser un amigo de Gwenog y la chica quedó boquiabierta, a su vez, sintió cómo su mano era tomada, y casi da un salto, miró hacía ella y vio a Gwenog partiéndose de risa.

—Feliz Halloween fuera de Halloween—Y recibo una cachetada muy fuerte en la mejilla.

Aun riendo se levantó, ella y su amigo lo hacían.

—Vamos, a que fue divertido

—Claro que no lo fue idiota—Estaba de espaldas. El chico prefirió dejarlas solas y se marchó.

—Por favor, te lo debía, además lo tuyo también fue horrible, sabes cuánto odio esas cosas de terror y aun así lo hiciste.

—Pero perderte… ¡Eso fue de imbéciles!—Se dio vuelta dándole la cara y tenía lágrimas cayendo en sus ojos.

Así la otra se dio cuenta que tenía razón

—Perdón…—Se disculpó

—Eres una idiota, tarada, imbécil—Le decía con golpes en el pecho, pero la otra le abrazó, y por más que intentaba zafar la tenía bien agarrada.

Luego de un rato se rindió y dejó que su cara se fuera entre su pechos y le agarró la campera.

—Idiota…—Murmuraba hipando del llanto, que ya casi había desaparecido pero aun le afectaba bastante.

La chica simplemente le dejó descargarse y le acariciaba.

—Perdona de verdad no era mi intención hacerte tanto mal—Le decía en serio y la otra lo sabía.

—No lo repitas jamás, o terminamos

—Prometido—Sonrió y tomó su cara entre sus manos— Solo no te enojes

—No lo estoy, solo asustada

—Estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún lado

—Mas te vale—Y divertida Gwenog la besó conciliadoramente como hizo la otra en su broma.

Así volvieron a hacer las paces.

Desde entonces nunca más hicieron cosas como esas, o no a ellas por lo menos, pero si le daban paros cardíacos a todas sus compañeras y se divertían así.


End file.
